


Young and Beautiful

by Zepara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Beaches, Drama, Everyone Is Gay, Guitars, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Music, Out of Character, Romance, Songfic, Teen Romance, Teenagers, heterosexual Bokuto Koutarou
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zepara/pseuds/Zepara
Summary: Наш последний шанс быть молодыми и красивыми.
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Other Relationship Tags to Be Added
Kudos: 1





	Young and Beautiful

— Макки, ты взял паспорт?

— А не поздновато ли спрашивать? 

Действительно, поздновато, когда ты уже в сотнях километрах от дома едешь навстречу месту, которое заберёт последний месяц отдыха перед поступлением. Кто вообще придумал санаторий? Это даже не лагерь, это чёртова больница!

— Мам, может, повернём обратно? Ещё не поздно, — с толикой надежды бормочет Ханамаки с заднего сидения машины.

— Поздно, мальчик мой. Мы уже использовали путёвку, — сообщает ему молодая женщина, сидящая за рулем. Из переднего зеркала можно увидеть, как она улыбается. И это заставляет Ханамаки глубоко вздохнуть и обратно откинуться на спинку кресла.

— Ну почему сейчас? Почему не в июне или хотя бы в июле? Это же последний месяц перед переездом! Там неделя только останется. Когда я успею завершить все свои грандиозные летние планы? — ворчит Макки, попутно пытаясь распутать наушники.

— Летние планы? Это ты про то, как в начале лета заявил мне, что собираешься "рубиться в Симс" и чтоб я не заходила в комнату? — женщина насмешливо хмыкнула и притормозила машину перед лежачим полицейским.

— Ты не можешь осуждать меня! И ты сама похвалила мой дом, который я строил аж целых три дня, — шуточно надувшись, он наконец распутал наушники и по локоть забрался в рюкзак, пытаясь отыскать бутылку с водой. Хоть и был август, жара не хотела спадать ни на градус. А в машине, на горячих креслах, которые нагрелись за утро (ведь кое-то не додумался поставить её в тень), было сидеть до того противно, что хотелось выскочить прямо на дорогу и идти пешком. Желательно в сторону дома.

— О да, конечно, как скажешь, — она ещё раз усмехнулась и, не отрывая глаз от дороги, протянула руку назад. Макки отхлебнул щедрую половину бутылки и всучил её в руку.

— Могла хотя бы в лагерь отправить. Я что, похож на больного?

— Детка, это санаторий. Там не лечат, там, — она сделала длинную паузу, пытаясь подобрать слово, — оздоравливают! Это то же самое, что и лагерь. Просто вдобавок ещё будут процедуры. Я бы и сама провела там время, но это детский санаторий.

— Са-на-то-рий, — отчеканил Макки и, пересев на теневую сторону, воткнул наушники в уши.

Мимо мелькали деревья, соединяясь в одну сплошную зелёную стену. В открытые окна изредка залетал песок с дороги. Оставался час до прибытия. Целый час свободы до тюрьмы под названием "бесполезные дни, проведённые в обществе больных подростков". 

В наушниках играла "Highway to Hell".

***

Через час машина ехала по бугристой дороге, по обеим сторонам от которой росли гущи деревьев. И ещё через пять минут она остановилась у небольшого участка, похожего на парковку. Однако знак автобусной остановки давал понять, что они на своеобразном вокзале. Рядом с открытым автобусным павильоном обнаружился небольшой магазинчик, за прозрачной витриной которого можно было разглядеть кассира, обмахивающегося самодельным веером.

— Давай вылезай, я сама сумки не вытащу, — женщина уже вышла из машины и открыла багажник, достав небольшой чемодан. — Зачем тебе вообще столько вещей? Или хочешь выделиться из толпы? С твоими волосами ты и так выделяешься, солнце, не волнуйся, — она весело фыркнула и подошла к переднему сиденью, чтобы достать свою сумочку.

Сам Макки считал, что его мама преувеличивала. Да, его волосы розовые. Да, необычного цвета. И да, возможно, не совсем подходящие для парня, поступающего на психолога. Это решение было таким же необдуманным, как и тот факт, что он выбрал направление своего дальнейшего обучения в интернете по ссылке "на_кого_поступать_если_ты_водолей.ком". Просто однажды он решил, что хочет запомнить свое последнее лето будучи школьником каким-нибудь необычным способом. И ко всему прочему за два месяца краска наполовину вымылась из волос, и сейчас они были цвета нежно-персикового кофе (как любит говорить его мама).

— Да там не много вещей-то, они все в большом чемодане, — Макки вылез из машины, вдыхая сухой воздух.

— А в маленьком тогда что?

— Да по мелочи: зарядка, наушники, приставка... — Макки вмиг осёкся на последнем слове и медленно повернул голову в сторону матери, молясь, чтоб та не придала особого значения перечисленному.

Но та, будто прочитав его мысли, уже недовольно смотрела на него, сложив на груди руки.

— Ханамаки Такахиро, ты _не возьмёшь_ приставку в лагерь, — таким же недовольным голосом процедила женщина и, подойдя к сыну, забрала чемоданчик. После небольшого вскрытия она достала зарядник и положила его в руку парня. — Вот, держи. Это единственное, что ты возьмёшь туда.

— Но мама!.. Я и так согласился на всё это, а теперь ты лишаешь меня смысла жизни?! — Положа руку на сердце, он уставился на женщину молящими глазами.

— Не преувеличивай. Я уверена, ты обойдёшься без этого, а даже если нет, — она откинула мешающиеся волосы за спину, — то хотя бы привыкнешь проводить свою молодость не с цифровыми персонажами, — она легко махнула рукой и кинула чемоданчик на задние сидения машины.

— И что, начать проводить её с живыми людьми, которые имеют свое мнение и не прочь лишний раз его высказать? Пф, спасибо, не надо.

— Объясни, как ты собираешься поступать на психолога, если не взаимодействуешь с людьми?

— Да, это было не самым лучшим решением...

Нет, Макки не был ни интровертом, ни хикки. Ему нравилось общаться с людьми, узнавать их, ходить на вечеринки, зависать по вечерам на местной баскетбольной площадке и других локациях. Просто ему не повезло. После переезда он утратил связи с бывшими друзьями, с которыми больше не созванивался. А новые, по словам Макки, были слишком "сухие", как и город, в котором он теперь жил. Он не разочаровался в людях, но и больше не искал себе компанию.

— Боже, мы с отцом, конечно, поддерживаем тебя и твой выбор, но, может, в лагере (ладно-ладно, в санатории) ты найдёшь путь, по которому сам захочешь пойти, а не куда велит могучий интернет? Пообщайся с людьми, пообщайся с самим собой, наконец. Думаю, кроме стресса, ты много чего ещё найдёшь в этом месте.

— Может, ты и права, но я знаю, что не все люди примут меня настоящего.

— Тогда найди тех, кто примет. Не все должны быть на твоей стороне просто потому, что ты так захотел. Ты и сам должен отдавать людям искренность, как бы банально это ни звучало. Малыш, я знаю, какой ты на самом деле, и я уверена, ты найдёшь таких же прекрасных друзей, — она мягко улыбнулась и потрепала сына по голове. — И, конечно же, ты будешь обязан познакомить их со своей прекрасной мамулей, — она подмигнула и весело засмеялась.

Это Ханамаки и любил в своей матери: то, как она не усложняла себе жизнь тяжёлыми мыслями и быстро находила простые решения, о которых многие забывали. Макки считал, что его мама — самая потрясающая женщина на планете, поэтому, мысленно пообещав обязательно ей первой представить свои новых друзей (если таковые появятся), он широко улыбнулся и запихнул зарядник в рюкзак.

— Ладно, твоя взяла, — наконец разобравшись с сумками и закрыв машину, они подошли к магазинчику.

За ним оказался мини-автобус, на переднем стекле которого была приклеена бумажка "до санатория". Повезло так повезло! Тот ещё не отъехал. А то пришлось бы тащиться по жаре пару-тройку километров. Но не они одни были пассажирами: невысокий пацан с ярко-рыжими волосами и девчушка на голову ниже его с подобной причёской весело что-то обсуждали, пока водитель грузил их чемоданы. Удивительно, что они были без родителей, ведь на первый взгляд им не дашь и шестнадцати. Но решив не заморачиваться, Ханамаки и его мама подошли к водителю.

— Здравствуйте, мы тоже до санатория, довезёте? — спросила женщина, весело улыбнувшись водителю. Тот в ответ широко улыбнулся и потрепал себя по затылку.

— Такую красивую миледи и не подвезти? Конечно, проходите в салон, — водитель хохотнул, забрал чемоданы и загрузил их в машину. Потом обошёл автобус и сел на водительское место. — Ещё пару минут ждём и отъезжаем, может, кто подойдёт.

Пока мама искала деньги в сумочке, Ханамаки залез в салон и плюхнулся на сидение к окну. В автобусе было душно, играло дорожное радио и почему-то пахло цитрусом. А ещё было тесно. Его колени столкнулись с другими, принадлежащими тому рыжему парню. Тот в свою очередь отвлёкся от разговора с девчушкой и обратил внимание на Макки.

— Хэй, — он широко улыбнулся, — меня зовут Хината, а это моя младшая сестрёнка Нацу. Хотя она тоже Хината... Хм, тогда лучше называй меня Шоё! А тебя как? — быстро проговорил парень и протянул руку.

— Ханамаки, хотя лучше просто Макки, — сказал он и протянул руку, пожав в ответ. В его голове проскочила мысль, что Хината из того типа людей, которые всегда улыбаются и никогда не унывают. "Батарейки", — любил их называть Макки.

— Вижу, ты уже нашёл друга, хм? — в салон зашла его мама и плюхнулась рядом с ним. Через пару минут было ощущение, что она и Шоё — давние друзья, которые после долгой разлуки обсуждают как провели время вдали друг от друга. Они так увлечённо беседовали, а девчушка (Нацу вроде, да?) дремала, откинув голову назад, что Макки решил не вмешиваться в их разговор, и сейчас смотрел в окно.

— Ну всё, отъезжаем! — крикнул с переднего сидения водитель и завёл машину. За десять минут остановки никто больше не подошёл к автобусу, так что пассажиры, до этого плотно прижавшись друг к другу, отсели и выдохнули с облегчением. Как говорится: "Меньше народу — больше кислороду"!

Двери автоматически закрылись и автобус тронулся с места.

***

Автобус гнал так, будто его преследовало как минимум пять полицейских машин. Каждый раз проходясь по ухабам или дорожным ямам, он подпрыгивал, а вместе с ним и все его обитатели. Не поездка, а игра на выживание. Ещё и окна закрыты и держаться не за что. Макки один раз даже чуть не улетел на Хинату, однако вовремя схватился за кресло.

Запах цитруса настойчиво лез в ноздри, деревья из стен превратились в длинное пёстрое пятно, которое нисколько не прятало в тени дорогу. После автобуса оставался длинный пыльный хвост, постепенно рассеивающийся в воздухе.

Макки не переносил транспорт, а транспорт, наполненный людьми, резкими запахами, духотой и бесконечной тряской, и подавно. Голова кружилась так, будто вот-вот стошнит. Теперь мысль пройтись пешком пару километров не казалась такой мрачной.

Ханамаки закрыл глаза, пытаясь дышать через раз. Пальцы впились в сидение, голова опустилась, а зубы сжались почти до боли. Сбоку послышался шорох и на плечо опустилась знакомая женская рука.

— Хэй, сынок, ты как? — она опустила голову вместе с корпусом, заглядывая Макки в лицо.

— Будто съел целую чашку клубники, — пытался улыбнуться Макки, но почти сразу вернул страдальческое выражение лица. Всё-таки двигаться было плохой идеей, как и разговаривать.

— Возьми, полегчает, — женщина протянула ему небольшие пластинки, завёрнутые в матовую фольгу, от которой веяло мятой. Макки взял одну и засунул в рот. Полного облегчения не было, но чувство, будто ты вот-вот отключишься, прошло. Мята приятным холодком прошлась по телу. Казалось, что голова сбросила тяжёлый груз.

— Спасибо, — уже более уверенно улыбнулся парень и, смяв фантик и убрав его в карман, отвернулся к окну. Пыльно-зелёные пятна не облегчали самочувствия, но это куда лучше чем серый салон автобуса.

Разговаривать не хотелось никому. Кажется, даже водитель утомился. Одно лишь радио било по ушам своими дорожными песнями.

Похоже, это и правда дорога в ад.

**Author's Note:**

> AC/DC — Highway to Hell


End file.
